


empty frequency

by stupidgaytree



Series: Femslash February 2019 [8]
Category: Alice Isn't Dead (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2019 but very fucking late, POV First Person, pre-season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgaytree/pseuds/stupidgaytree
Summary: You know, Alice, the other day I turned on the radio.Just… the regular radio.





	empty frequency

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back to femfeb in this lovely month of april! i totally dropped the ball 7 days in when it was still february, and i felt bad abt it because i did enjoy doing it.. so im back! and making an attempt.
> 
> the prompt for day 8 was 'silence'!

You know, Alice, the other day I turned on the radio.

Just… the regular radio.

I wouldn't say my time's  _ consumed  _ by talking to you. But… I don't really listen to the frequencies other truckers use, you know? And I move so much I can only listen to one music station so long before it changes.

I don't… the frequency I use to talk to you, Alice, it's empty. It's not taken up by anything. I don't know how that works. I tried to look it up once, you know, typed in ‘empty radio frequencies.’ Nothing came up. Some conspiracy theories, whatever. This frequency was just silent before I picked it up to talk to you. Waiting.

What do you think of that, Alice? This is our place. Our silence.

Maybe it's just mine.

But, anyways. The radio. The regular radio.

I don't know, I jumped around until I found a rock station. Got through three songs, then there were ads. I'm in Minnesota right now, and it's fall, so there was a lot of stuff about… you know, preparing your cars for winter. Fortifying your house. The ‘s-word.’ Then the music came back on. It was nice. It was nice to have someone talk to me for once. I sang along.

...I know that was a little mean. I think I deserve to be a little mean.

I don't hate you, Alice. Well, sometimes I do. I think about it a lot. How sometimes I hate you the most of anyone, and how I loved you. Because I did. I've said that before. I'll keep saying it.

I loved you. Sometimes I hate you. I'm going to find you. We'll go from there.

I still love you. I couldn't tear it out of my gut so easily. But I'm sure you know that. After all, I came back to the silence. To talk to you. ...At you. At something.

…Man, if I pass one more of these weird billboards I think I'm gonna lose it. Not… not more of yours. You'd get a kick out of these ones. I just think most of them look like a freeze frame in a home movie edited in Windows Movie Maker. ‘Honey, come home, the kids miss you.’ A little too appropriate! Thank you, Midwestern religious association.

Not that appropriate. There's no kids that miss you, don't worry.  _ I  _ miss you. I wish that was enough.

...I think I'm gonna turn the rock station back on, Alice.


End file.
